The present invention relates to distributors for underwater breathing apparatus.
As is known, distributors for underwater breathing apparatus comprise a box-shaped body housing a device for regulating the air jet coming from an intake duct connected by means of a suitable valve to a source of compressed air, such as diving bottles, and being sent to a mouthpiece. Said air jet coming from the intake duct goes through a chamber provided in the regulation device and communicating with the mouthpiece or, in case of a distributor provided with a by-pass tube of said chamber, it goes through said by-pass and reaches directly said mouthpiece.
In both types of distributors, with or without a by-pass, some problems may occur linked with forced injection of air into the mouthpiece and therefore into the diver""s mouth, in the form of a violent air jet coming from the intake duct or from the by-pass duct, and sometimes the phenomenon of auto-distribution may occur. Said phenomenon obviously influences the diver""s breathing and makes it forced and often problematic.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages resulting from the above-mentioned phenomenon, therefore providing a distributor giving the user a feeling of natural non forced breathing when it is used, thus eliminating the xe2x80x9cinjectionxe2x80x9d phenomenon.
Said aim is achieved by the present invention by means of a distributor for underwater breathing apparatus, comprising a box-shaped body housing a device for regulating the air flow coming from a source of pressurized air; a tube connected to said box-shaped body and communicating with a mouthpiece; an air intake duct connected to said box-shaped body by means of an intake valve; and one or more discharge ducts connected to said box-shaped body. Within said distributor, in the air intake duct, means are arranged which induce a rotation in the air flow coming from the source of pressurized air, thus reducing the intake speed into the tube connected to the mouthpiece.